User blog:MikeOfWind/How the attack should ended
This is my first fan fiction and this is about Chase begging Reese pevent her dad form getting EVERY SINGLE POWERS before he blow up now let start the story..... (Chase and the gang got locked up in a cage inside Rodissius's lair) Reese: Excellent we got you in the cage >:) Chase: So what you doing to do now.... Reese: Well our first plan was to KILL ALL SUPERHEROS THAT EXIST but then our farther change his mind and he want EVERY SINGLE POWERS Donald: Wait wait WHAT! Bree: BUT HOW! Reese: ....Me and my brothers collect the strange magical rocks while you guys were doing some stuff and boom we have MANY OF THESE! Chase: But Reese that a bad idea to give your dad EVERY single powers Donald: Yeah it could make your dad VERY insanse and he could BLEW UP Reese: Lol you guys are not smart than i thought.... Donald: Please Believe us.... Oliver: He right you know Reese: I don't believe all of you caused that is your plan to stop US Kaz: No it not Chase: It true....IT HAPPENDED TO SEBASTIAN! Reese: Meh im sure he can pretty handle all that Chase: .....oh you will see that he CAN'T handle that Reese: Want a bet >:) *Douglas wake up* Douglas: eerrhh Donald: Welcome back douglas Douglas: What....going...on....Last time i was early the girl blast me away Donald: Well.....she found every single rocks with her brothers and they going to give at their dad but that a bad idea cause it will make him go inasne and then blow up Douglas: Why can't we just make him blow up Oliver: Because we don't want Riker and Roman to be MAD about this :( Kaz: We dont' want them to start insult us :( Chase: Don't worry guys....i have a cellphone! Bree: WAIT WHAT! Where you got the cellphone? Chase: That a long story but long story short......Kaz got mad so he hide my cellphone inside my nose while i was sleeping....and that why i can't smell until today Kaz: Sorry about that Bree: ..... Donald: What the heck are you going to call? Chase: ...our bionic soldiers! Oliver: AWESOME! Douglas: Wait WHAT, that could be dangerous for them to fight them Chase: That will be fine and since Leo and Adam train the soliders at lot they could be at lot POWERFULL by now....Let me call Leo *Chase calling Leo^ Leo: Who this? Chase: It me chase and we are in BIG touble Leo: Oh hey chase it been a long time we hadvent met since you left with bree at your new series Chase: Did you just broke the fourth wall? 0_0 Leo: Oh sorry i acciently got a new power which allow me to break the fourth walls and i know we are in a tv series right now... Chase: ..... Leo: Can't we forgot about the fourth wall thing Chase: Ok and anyway we are in Rodissius's lair in a CAGE and Reese and her brothers are giving all teh magical rocks to him Leo: First, Who is Rodissiuss and second who the heck is Reese? *Oliver stole Chase's Phone* Chase: HEY! Oliver: Rodissius is just a guy who won't get over it the fact his old powers are gone and he is like the kid form school who cry every day over the fact he lose a backetball game Leo: Oh ok and who is Reese? Oliver: And reese is Chase"s Ex-Pysho girlfriend who is a catfish Leo: .....Wow *Chase Punch Oliver's face* Oliver: Ouch :-: Chase: Anyway...bing us the bionic soldiers and dont bring adam Leo: Why no adam :( Chase: Caused his stupidity will get him killed in the battle Leo: Adam is not STUPID >:( Chase: Yes he IS! Leo: No he not Chase: Yes he is Leo: No he not Chase: Yes he is Bree: Can you two shut up and bring adam too....I want to see his stupity in battle Leo: I WILL prove you that he not stupid and fine....but no bionic soliders Chase: Why no bionic soliders? Leo: .....caused they can't be in this fan fiction because of lack of budgets.... Chase: ...did you just BROKE THE FOURTH WALL AGAIN! Leo: :-: sorry Chase: *Sigh* Fine...you and adam NOW in the lair before it TOO LATE Oliver: Chase it too late Chase: Lol it not Reese: Yes it is and i can explain though a FLASHBACK *Flashback start* Rodissius: Excellecent kids, I got every single rocks so they can give me EVERY SINGLE POWERS! so we can rule the world ONE FOR WALL Riker: YEAH! Roman: LET DO THIS BABY! Reese: YAY! *Rodissius start to gain EVERY single POWERS!* Rodissius:.... Riker: Dad how do you feel right now Roman: Are you feeling like a man? Rodissius: .....Im feeling like a powerful god.....YEEES idgihdfi I GOT EVERY IODIOF SINGLE POWERS Rodiussius: SO LONG SUCKERS! ^Fly away^ HAHAHAHAHAHAHA I CAN FLY :D HAHAHAHAHAHA Riker: The heck he gone crazy Roman: Wow why he insanse now before he was serious.... Rodiussius: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *Send out lazser form his body holes* IM A GOD!! Reese: Oh....no chase was right Riker: ABOUT WHAT!! Reese: Brothers RUN HE GOING TO EXPLODED AS HE BEING TOO MUCH INSANSE AND CANT HANDLE HIS POWERS!!! Roman: Lol i don't believe you ha ha stop being a coward Reese: Go near him then Roman: watch this....*Walk neat his dad* Roman: Hi Dad Rodiussius: HI ROMAN, WATCH THIS! *grab Roman for longer* *Roman started to turn into stone* Roman: Oh GOD!! WWHYYY DAD Riker: OMG Reese: SEE he is now CRAZY AND CHASE WAS RIGHT! Riker: Why you never told US in first place! Reese: BECAUSE our dad told us to not believe the heros's logics Riker: WOW! and now Roman is DEAD over the fact our dad want to show him the new powers -_- Reese: ...We don't have a choice....we need.....the elite force to help us.... Riker: Meh i can fight him while you go help them out ok Reese: Oh fine and i know you will died Riker: -_- you don't have future vison reese Reese: I know and GO FIGHT HIM *Reese run to the cage* Riker: ....let do this.... Rodissuis: Hi Son...my powers are useful than your useless power Riker: BUT that was OUR POWER before the rock thing Rodiussuis: .....Your a clod riker Riker: I AM NOT A CLOD Rodiussuis: Riker.....you are a coward Riker: Grrr *Run fast to punch his dad in the face* TAKE THIS Rodiussuis: *Gerenate a metal spike form the ground and kill Riker* Rodiussuis: Lol you suck Riker: ....You...Got...Every...Powers...and....it...make....not....FAIR! Rodiussius: Well too bad! now i will kill the elite force >:) BWAWAWAWAWAWAWA I AM GOING INANSE IOFDGIOFHIO *Throw uncontrollable ice and fireballs at random places *Flashback ended* Chase: OMG Donald: OMG Douglas: OMG Bree: OMG Oliver: OMG Kaz: Oh come on guys i am pretty SURE we can kill him if we team up like a team :D Chase: Nah i have a idea Reese: What is it Chase: Getting every superheros form this world.... Reese: No....we kinda kill every single heros while you guys were busy...sorry Donald: GREAT NOW WHAT Douglas: Let him blow up himself -_- Oliver: NO! Let kill him by the POWER OF LOVE! Kaz: Sorry but the power of love thing don't even exixst -_- Rodissius: *Break the door with a uncontrollable kick *HERE RODISSIUS* ifdigf Reese: Oh no he is more crazy and insanse than BEFORE! Chase: Ok i have a idea guys Oliver: WHat is it Chase: Me Donald Douglas and Bree going to meet up Adam and Leo while you three go fight him Reese: That is a stupid idea but whatever....Let do this guys Oliver: YEAH Kaz: ONE FOR ALL! Rodissius: *Make Kaz's blow up* Oliver: WHAT THE! Rodissius: OH COol i got a POWER THAT ALLOW ME to blow up people head by blowing them like a BALLON HAHAHAHAHAH ojpdfdig Reese: GOD dad stop being a crazy freak you CLOD! Oliver: grrrrr DDDDIIEEEEEE!! *Fly dash and blaze powerup* Rodissius; NoPe *turn Oliver to ice and blast him away to the sun* *the iced oliver melt and get burned in the sun* Reese: OH come ON! THAT WAS CHEAP Rodissius: Who CARES! LELEL that is my Stagery Reese: Can't we have a simple good fight -_- Rodissius: Fine *Give enegery to the rocks* *The rocks turn into monsterous rock minions* *All rocks fused into ONE BIG ROCK* Reese: That will be easy *The rock stomp on Reese but missed* Reese: Ha MISSED! *Get crush by the falling rocks that was form the stomp of the rock made Rodissius: Good she die and i didn't like her...Now big rock...go kill yourself *The rock kill itself* Rodissius: Now i will find....Chase... >:) GOFOGFD Later Douglas: Im sick of running and can't we just died so he can be happy Donald: No that a stupid id- *Get shot by Douglas's weapon* Douglas: Screw you donald and my old ideas were better >:( Chase: Did you just kill him 0_0 Douglas: ummm... Chase: DID YOU REALLY KILL HIM Douglas: .....>:) Yes i did and i was mind controlled by Rodissius after killing Reese and the reste Chase: wait what Douglas: Now im going to find you and kill you Chase: Grrr enough! *Run and slice douglas in half with his laser bro* I knew it i should be alone >:( now THEY ARE ALL DEAD Later, Adam: Hey Leo i will show you how a human explodion work Leo: Don't adam -_- Adam: Aww i want to blow up my self with the pie i ate Leo: Wait WHAT! you ate the BOMB PIE! Adam: :( *Blow u* Leo: OH GOD...Meh i don't need him anyway.....Man chase was right about not bringing adam with me since he is VERY stupid...No wonder why Donald gave him OP powers *Sigh* Chase: *Run* Finally found you...and where Adam Leo: He got killed by his own stupidty Chase: Wow and i to- Leo: I KNOW THAT SINCE 30 MINITUES AGO BY THE PHONE PART Chase: Was that a fourth wall break? Leo: No it was not.....I guess....Man i feel tired for some reason Chase: Is Tasha alive? Leo: Sadly no Chase: Wait what How did she died Leo: Long story Chase: What about the baby Leo: Long story too Chase: TELL ME Leo: I was just kidding chase.....they are still alive LOL Chase: THAT NOT FUNNY! Leo: >:) you fool i was Rodissius the whole time *Transform into Rodissius* Chase: No....it can't BE! Rodissuis: BWAWAWA DFIOGIIG HAHAHAH I WILL KILL YOU AND I WILL BE THE TRUE WINNER IOHSDFUH BWAWAWA YOU WILL FA- *Get shot many time by leo* Leo: I got sick of your insansity and the caps you had -_- Chase: How did you just kill him so easily? Leo: The gun and like serious Superheros never used guns to kill people like humans too -_- it like saying Superman got beat up by Zod so much and that he won't used a GUN TO KILL HIM! Chase: ....Wow i agree....know you what Leo Leo: What? Chase: Let become cops instead....no let become the Gun Squad! Leo: Oh cool! THAT A COOL IDEA Chase: Yes and instead of using superpowers and bionics....we will used GUNS INSTEAD! Leo: YEAH! Chase: Guns for the WIN!!! After Lab rats elite force....Chase and Leo form the Gun Squad and they kill SuperVillians with their guns as they know they are not even immue to guns! and they are in a new show call Lab Rats: Gun Squad Yep this is my first fan fiction and and hope you like it....Oh and before you leave... Here is the Alt ending: Rodissuis: BWAWAWA DFIOGIIG HAHAHAH I WILL KILL YOU AND I WILL BE THE TRUE WINNER IOHSDFUH BWAWAWA YOU WILL FA- *Blow up like a boom* Chase: OMG *Use force Shield* Leo: *Heard the boom* Go run for it Chase: ..... Leo: WHAT was THAT! Chase: He....Blow...Up.... Leo: BUT HOW! Chase: ....He gone very insanse and can't handle it with every single powers that HE BLOW UP.... Leo: Well anyway im glad he dead Chase: Yeah im glad it over plus his kids died which it a good sign Leo: Yep and now what? Chase: Wanna Netflix and chill Leo: Sure man The series ended with Chase and Leo going home to watch Netflix and Happy ever AFTER! the end! I reject the original endings because it was felt rushed so i made the gun squad ending so yeah! So anyway BYE! Category:Blog posts